What Hurts The Most
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: I had to redue the story cause the lyrics were messed up. Got the real ones now. Same story, fixed lyrics. Ty/Amy Song: What Hurts The Most Artist: Rascal Flatts
1. Chapter 1

**You know I don't own Heartland, but I sure wish I did.**

_What Hurts The Most_

_Chapter 1_

_I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And I just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

_***********_

Rain fell heavily on the roof of the house at Heartland. Inside, it's occupants paid it no mind, paying too much attention to their grief.

Lou, Scott, and Jack were in the living room, worrying about the youngest of them. She hadn't come down or said anything to anyone since hearing the news.

Amy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her head.

Silent tears rolled down her face and she did nothing to stop them.

_'This can't be happening! Why?' _She thought, rolling over and sobbing brokenly into her pillow. Her shoulders shook with sobs. She looked up at a noise and sobbed even more when she saw the picture on her bedside table.

It was off her and Ty. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was up against his side. It had been taken the first time they went on an actual date. Ty had taken her out to eat and to the movies.

In the picture, they were smiling happily at the camera, both dressed casually. Ty had worn a dark green polo shirt and a pair of faded dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes. Amy had worn a red tank top under a denim short jacket with dark blue jeans and black boots.

Amy cried into her pillow, ignoring anyone that came to the door as she wallowed in her grief, letting it consume her.

She swallowed hard and hiccupped, her breath coming in short, quick little gasps.

Amy picked up her phone and flipped it open, her hand shaking as she opened the contacts list and scrolling down to a name.

Ty Baldwin.

She sobbed harder and dropped her phone, collapsing into her pillow once more.

"Amy? Sweety, how are you?" Lou's voice came through the door and Amy pulled the covers over her, curling into a ball under their comforting darkness. She heard her door open and Lou came in. Amy felt her sit at the end of the bed.

"I know it's hard, but Ty wouldn't want you to be like this." Lou said quietly.

Amy pulled back the covers over her head and saw that Lou's eyes were red and puffy, tears still in them.

They were all taking the news of Ty's passing hard.

Amy swallowed.

FLASHBACK

_"Bye, Amy. I love you." _

Amy smiled, "I love you too, Ty. Bye." She hung up the phone and laid down, thinking of all the progress that she and Ty had made that day with a new mare by the name of Luna.

She had come to Heartland three weeks ago, terrified of men; and made it apparent when she freaked out so bad when she saw Ty that she lashed out at him.

Today, Ty had worked with Luna while Amy stood nearby. The mare had done amazingly, going so far as to nuzzle Ty before he went to work with another horse.

Amy started writing down new ideas to help Luna get over her fear of men. She had been writing for awhile when Lou called her name from downstairs.

Amy looked at the clock and was shocked to see that two hours had passed, her spending the whole time thinking of new ways for Ty to work with Luna.

Amy went downstairs to see what Lou had needed. She walked into the living room and was shocked to see both Lou and her grandfather, Jack, close to tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

Lou took a shaky breath, "Amy, Ty had a wreck on the way home. A large truck hit his and sent him off the road." She said quietly.

Amy's face paled and her heart dropped to her stomach, which knotted with dread.

"Then why aren't we on our way to the hospital?! Let's go!" She gasped, going to the door.

"Amy, no." Lou said, getting up and catching her arm.

"Lou, we have to go see if he's alright!" Amy said.

"Amy, Ty died." Lou whispered.

Amy's world seemed to freeze, "What?" She whispered, horrified.

"His truck rolled. When the paramedics got there he had already passed." Jack said, getting up and walking to his granddaughters.

"No." Amy said, shaking her head. The tears were starting to build in her eyes. "No, he's fine! I'll prove it!" she said, running upstairs.

"Amy!" Lou said, she and Jack going after the teen.

Amy ran to her room and grabbed her phone. With trembling hands, she punched in Ty's number and hit call. She put the phone to her ear and waited. She waited and waited.

Soon, Ty's voicemail snapped on and his voice came, asking for her to leave her name and number and he'd get back to her.

Amy dropped the phone, collapsing to her knees. Tears fell free as the horrible truth sank in.

END FLASHBACK

"I know. It's just, I can't believe that he's gone." Amy said, her voice cracking as fresh tears spilled over.

Amy didn't move from her bed for the rest of the day, sobbing on her pillow. She just couldn't believe it.

First her mother, now Ty. Two of the dearest people to her had been taken away in car crashes.

_'Ty, why? Why did you have to leave?' _Amy thought as she hiccupped and gasped for shaky breaths. She hit her pillow with her fist.

"Ty." She whimpered and let her head drop as agonizing tears fell down her already tear stained and red face. She finally cried herself to sleep as the clocks chimed midnight.

* * *

**Okay, I had to redue it cause the lyrics were messed up. Got em off a site, but got the real ones now. SO, here's the story. Same story, real lyrics.**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_  
_Amy trudged out to the stables the next morning, fighting the tears now. She swallowed hard as she entered the barn, half of her expecting to see Ty in the feed room, mixing the morning feeds.

The horses looked at her over their stall doors. They sensed her emotions and nickered softly. She sent them a tiny, grief stricken smile.

Taking a shuddered breath, Amy went into the feed room and started working on autopilot, mixing the feeds and distributing them to the horses.

She soon had every horse fed and started gathering hay nets from the stalls, wanting to keep her mind busy.

She could look down the barn aisle and just see Ty coming out of a stall or walking up the aisle. She bit her lip as she pictured him coming out of Luna's stall, smiling at her brightly as he announced she was comfortable around him now.

Amy fell to her knees right then and there, hot tears building in her eyes and rolling down her face. She sobbed and the horses stuck their heads out of their stalls to look at her curiously, wondering about the noises she was making and the sadness resonating from her trembling body.

Sundance whickered softly and pushed at his stall door.

Amy finally gained control of her sobs and saw all the horses had abandoned their feed to check on her. It made Amy crack a tiny, sad smile.

She went down the barn aisle, kissing every velvet nose in gratitude.

"Thanks guys." She whispered as she went to fill the haynets.

As she entered the feed room, the memories came flooding back and tears once again burned her eyes.

She couldn't escape the feeling of Ty's presence. He had gone all over the barn and she could just see him mixing feeds and filling haynets.

But this time, she managed to hold back her tears.

_'Ty wouldn't want me to be like this! He would want me to get on with my life and stop freaking bawling all the time!' _Amy told herself as she walked over to the haybales.

She filled the haynets, focussing hard enough on her hands and the hay that she felt momentary relief from her pain.

Amy soon had all the nets full and was distributing through the stalls. That seemed to take no time and she had to think of something new to keep her mind busy.

She began turning the horses out into the warm sunshine, letting them graze and exercise.

The last horse she turned out was Dylan, the show horse Ty had been putting so much work into.

She couldn't look at him, and he seemed to understand.

He didn't try to get her attention like he normally would. Just walked on obediently. Amy opened the gate to one of the fields and he walked in as she unclipped his lead.

Dylan turned around and nuzzled Amy before walking off.

Amy swallowed hard, Dylan missed Ty too.

Watching the horses graze, Amy thought back to all the good times she and Ty had had. She quickly pushed them away as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Amy gasped as something touched her cheek and looked.

Sundance had seen her crying and come up, nuzzling her cheek.

She sniffled, "Thanks Sundance. I'm going to need all the help I can get, now that Ty's gone. The gelding bobbed his head in a nod, his eyes watching her carefully.

Amy smiled sadly at him and turned to go back to the barn, "I have to muck out the stalls." She said and walked away.

Sundance watched his broken rider walk away, wondering how best to help her.

* * *

**Yes, it's still really short. Even with the lyrics fixed. **

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_  
_Later that day, Amy went to get Sundance for a workout session, to further busy her mind. The gelding saw it as a chance to help his rider and eagerly walked towards the ring.

Amy bit her lip as she lead Sundance, seeing the training ring.

She felt more tears slide down her face as she pictured Ty in the ring, working with Dazzle, the mustang that he had bonded with so well.

She decided against the workout session and took Sundace back to the pasture.

"Sundance, I don't know how much more I can take!" Amy said, wiping at her face as she lead the buckskin into the pasture. The other horses started to approach, feeling that she needed them.

Sundance knew it too and showed no aggression towards them as they approached. He just wanted Amy to stop being so sad, it was starting to get to him.

All the horses had noticed Ty's absence and didn't know what to think of it.

Luna had actually been looking for him that morning, eager to see the one male she enjoyed being around. She had felt disappointed when he never came.

She was the first to reach Amy and Sundance and looked at Amy, her eyes seeming to ask where Ty was.

"He's gone, Luna. Ty isn't coming back." Amy whispered, shocked at the weight that seemed to lift off her shoulders as she admitted that Ty was gone and said it aloud.

It made her feel a tiny bit better, and that shocked and confused her to no end.

Amy left the pasture and went inside to find something else to keep her busy. The horses watched her go.

They wanted so bad to help her heal, like she had helped them. They themselves could still feel Ty's presence.

Amy entered the barn.

_'At least I got to tell him I loved him before it happened. I'm glad about that.' _She sighed and looked at the ceiling. _'But I wish I could have gotten one last kiss.'_

She swallowed hard and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She looked as she heard footsteps and looked out, seeing Soraya and Matt coming into the barn.

They saw her and rushed to her.

"Oh Amy! I'm so sorry!"

Amy saw the tears in Soraya's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Amy returned the hug and looked at Matt, who smiled at her sympathetically.

Amy tried to force a smile, but it was strained and weak.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

Amy took a shuddered breath, "I'm doing better." She said. "His mom called this morning and the funeral is tomorrow. This is about to kill her."

Soraya and Matt frowned.

"I can understand why. Having to bury your only child..." Amy trailed off.

"Amy, you've got to get away for awhile and have a little fun to ease your mind." Matt said and Amy shook her head.

"I still have to work with the horses. That will help me." She said and they exchanged glances.

"Amy-"

"Don't try to stop me. The horses know he's gone. They're acting different then normal." Amy said.

Suddenly, a truck and trailer pulled up.

Amy frowned, who was pulling up?

The three teens went out to the truck and out stepped a man and a woman.

Mr. and Mrs. Abrahams, Dazzle's owners.

"Mr and Mrs. Abrahams, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking at the two curiously.

"We heard about what happened." Mrs. Abrahams hugged Amy. "We're so sorry Amy." She said.

Mr. Abrahams stepped forward, "Dazzle was restless all night. Yesterday we found out. It explains why Dazzle had been acting up."

"He knew Ty had passed." Amy said quietly, eyes widening.

She looked at the trailer as it moved.

"He's in there, isn't he?" She asked.

They nodded and Amy eagerly approached the trailer.

"Dazzle?" She asked as she neared it's side.

A low whicker responded to her.

Yep, Dazzle knew alright. She heard the sadness in his whicker.

"When we found out what happened to Ty, we finally understood Dazzle's behavior. He started acting like this at the exact moment of the crash." Mr. Abrahams said. Amy swallowed.

"So, we thought that he wanted to come here, to offer his support." Mrs. Abrahams said, smiling softly.

"The other horses know it too. They're acting different too." Amy said.

"We knew that Dazzle wanted to come here, especially when he saw us hooking up the trailer and he started to get excited. We backed it up to the pen and opened the gate. He ran into the trailer." Mr. Abrahams said.

Amy smiled, "He's a sweet horse."

They nodded.

There was an impatient stomp from inside the trailer and they looked.

"We better let Dazzle out before he tears the trailer apart." Mrs. Abrahams said and smiled.

"Can I get him?" Amy asked. They nodded and she went to the trailer's side door, opening it and going inside.

The stallion looked at her. He whickered to her and approached, pushing his muzzle against her shoulder gently.

"Hey boy. How have you been?" Amy whispered and he watched her intently.

The back of the trailer lowered, Amy lead the stallion out. Once out, he eagerly looked around and let out a loud whinny.

The answering whickers made him toss his head.

"Yeah, do you want to see the others?" Amy whispered to him and lead him to the pasture, Mr. adn Mrs. Abrahams talking to Soraya and Matt.

Dazzle didn't want the pasture. He wanted the one that had served as his home while he was there and that Ty worked with him in.

Amy opened the gate and he pulled at his head. She unclipped his lead and he bolted around the pasture. Amy stepped outside the pasture and watched him.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was going through the routine Ty had worked him in.

She swallowed hard. It was too easy to picture Ty in the middle of the pasture, pushing the stallion to run.

Amy didn't notice that the others had come up and were watching.

"That's how Ty trained him, isn't it?" Matt asked quietly. Amy nodded.

"That's how Ty joined up with him." She said and wiped her eyes.

She smiled softly as Dazzle stopped in the center of the ring and looked at her, head held high. He walked up to her and nuzzled her.

"Yeah, you miss Ty too." Amy said quietly and he bobbed his head.

* * *

**Stilll long chapter. Ha ha!! LOL. Still gotta love Dazzle!!! ^-^**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Amy looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a black dress that reached her knees. It fit her figure and had short sleeves. Her shoes were black and looked like ballet slippers to her. She was going to wear one of those black hat things with the black mesh veil on them.

Amy put it on and fixed the veil.

She shivered at the dark clothing and swallowed hard.

Ty's funeral.

The words alone made her start crying. She fought to control herself, but failed, the tears sliding down her cheeks in rivulets.

Amy wiped her face and washed it with cold water to take away the redness. She dried her face and went downstairs, fixing her veil again.

Lou and Jack were downstairs, ready to go.

Lou wore a long black dress that stopped at her shins. Somehow, the dress still looked fashionable and stylish witht the way it hugged Lou's slender figure. Her shoes were black high heels.

Jack wore a black button down shirt and black jeans with boots.

They watched her as she joined them and she let out a shuddered breath.

"Let's go." Amy whispered and they filed out to the truck.

The cemetary was a large place, a new one with not alot of graves in it yet. It was surrounded by thick woods and Amy was sure she saw deer, watching the graveside service from the safety of the trees.

The road that lead to it was off the highway and a little curvy. The trees blocked it from veiw of the cemetery, so you couldn't what was coming down it from inside the cemetery.

The way to the cemetery had trees on either side, dense and beautiful.

Amy hated to admit it, but the cemetery, without the graves, was a beautiful, peaceful place.

Amy didn't try to stop her tears, sobbing openly, as the white casket was lowered into the earth.

She looked at Ty's mom and saw that the woman looked ready to collapse she was crying so hard.

Brad Baldwin stood by his wife. He saw Amy watching and looked at her.

She saw his eyes glisten with tears, though he wouldn't let them fall.

He offered her a tiny, sad smile and turned back to the grave, the smile vanishing.

Suddenly, a sound of hooves filled the air.

Everyone looked to the cemetery fence and gasped in shock as horses came thundering around the line of trees, stopping as they came to the fence.

It was the horses from Heartland, every last one of them.

"What are they doing here?" Lou gasped.

Amy counted the horses and was relieved that it was all of them. That meant none of them had been hit by a car or injured.

Dazzle was leading them, Sundance and Luna right behind him. He strode calmly through the open cemetery gate and the other horses followed him. They were amazingly careful, not stepping on graves as they surrounded the graveside service for Ty Baldwin.

"It would appear that they have come to pay their final respects." The preacher said, lookin at the group of horses in amazement.

They all bobbed their heads.

Sundance went to Amy, Sugarfoot went to Lou, and Dazzle walked confidently over to Ty's parents. He nuzzled Ty's mom comfortingly and nodded his head to Brad. They both stared at the stallion in shock.

Then, Ty's mom smiled tearfully.

"The horses Ty loved so much clearly love him back." She said for everyone to hear and they all nodded, petting the horses that now joined them at the grave.

The grave was filled and everyone stepped forward, laying down flowers and grave decorations.

Amy was the last to leave the grave, besides the horses. They were nuzzling the grave, one at a time. She stepped forward and placed a horse wind chime on the pole that had been put down. Her wind chime and a dream catcher from Ty's grandparents hung from it. Ty's mom placed down a little statue that shocked Amy.

Instead of it being a human angel, it was a horse.

The proud horse reared, it's wings flared out behind it.

"I found it at a store and knew Ty would love it." His mom said and Amy nodded.

The statie was white and the horse reminded her alot of Dazzle, who stood by Ty's mom's shoulder.

Amy smiled sadly, "This is the kind of burial Ty would have wanted, surrounded by the people and horses that knew and loved him."

Ty's mom nodded, "Yes. The horses showing up was a huge surprise, but I'm so glad they did."

The other Heartland horses stood on the other side of the cemetery fence with Brad, Lou, and Jack.

Amy and Ty's mother walked out of the cemetery together, Dazzle following them.

The stallion stopped and looked back at the grave. He whinnied softly and turned back, walking out of the cemetery.

That night, Amy tossed and turned in her sleep. Tears rolled down her face as she slept.

*Dream*

Amy sobbed.

"No!" She sobbed. She sat by Ty's grave and sobbed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt arms circle her waist.

"Amy."

Amy gasped and turned, throwing her arms around Ty's neck. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why'd you leave?" She sobbed.

Ty swallowed hard, "I had no choice. It was my time."

"No! It wasn't!" Amy said, holding him tightly. She sobbed and into his shoulder. Ty held her close.

"Amy, please." Ty whispered. "Come to terms. Don't let it hurt you like this, for me?"

Amy swallowed hard, a large lump seeming to block her throat.

"I'll try, for you." She whispered and Ty smiled.

"That's my girl." He said and she smiled.

Ty leaned down and kissed Amy's lips.

*End Dream*

Amy sat bolt upright in bed. She had tears rolling down her face and quickly wiped them away.

_'Ty visited me in my dreams!' _She thought and smiled softly. _'Alright Ty. I'll try my best to accept your passing. For you.' _She thought and laid back down, somehow managing to fall asleep.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The next morning, Amy was shocked when she didn't feel tears as she entered the barn.

She smiled slightly.

Maybe she was finally getting used to the horrible fact that Ty was gone?

Amy sighed, _'There's no way I'll ever be used to it. I want to see him so badly; to talk to him, kiss him,... Just see him.'_

She swallowed hard and steeled herself as she entered Luna's stall.

The mare had slipped into depression when Ty died.

The one guy she had trusted, and he had left and never come back.

And never would.

If Luna could, she would have cried.

The mare looked at Amy as she entered the stall. She nickered quietly and watched as Amy approached her.

"Hey girl. You miss Ty too." Amy whispered.

Amy frowned as she heard hooves clicking their way up the barn aisle. She looked over the stall's half door and groaned.

"Dazzle, just because you've found that you can jump out of the paddock, that doesn't give you the right to run around like you're in a herd again." Amy said.

The stallion snorted and stopped.

He watched her silently for a moment before continuing to the stall and putting his head in, nickering at Luna.

The mare snorted at him and turned to her hindquarters faced him.

Ignoring the obvious rejection, Dazzle leaned forward and nipped her.

"Dazzle!" Amy gasped as Luna whirled around, ears pinned to her head. She pulled back her lip to show her bared teeth and snapped her jaws at him.

Dazzle looked oddly smug, his eyes dancing with amusement as the two females looked at him in shock.

He nickered softly to Luna and she snorted again, shaking her mane.

"Dazzle, come on, back to your paddock. You're supposed to leave today." Amy said, trying to shoo the stallion back so that she could exit the stall and lead him back to his paddock.

Luna looked at Dazzle long and hard before seeming to sigh and stepping forward, looking at Dazzle.

Amy blinked in confusion. Then, a smile flickered onto her face as Dazzle started grooming on Luna, gently using his teeth on the mare's neck.

"Alright you two, this is no time to start a relationship. He has to leave today." Amy said.

The two ignored her, grooming one another.

Amy frowned, putting a hand on her hip. "Come on you two, cut it out. I'm glad you're getting over Ty's passing, but you can't get too attached right now."

Amy's eyes widened in shock.

She had just talked so casually about Ty's passing, not even a quiver in her voice.

Was she getting over it?

_'This soon, there's no way.' _Amy thought. She shook her head and stepped up to the two horses, looking out of the stall as she heard a truck pull up.

"There's Dazzle's owners, here to get him. Now, let's go, Dazzle." Amy grabbed the mustang's halter and tried to get him to step back.

He snorted at her, but did as he was asked.

Luna tried to follow Amy out of the stall as she exited.

"No, you stay here." Amy said and pat the mare on the forehead. Luna's ears drooped as she watched Amy lead a reluctant Dazzle away.

"Who's mare?" Mr. Abrahams asked, pointing to Luna.

"She's a shelter take in. She was abused and taken away from her owners. So, I guess no ones." Amy said.

"Really? Looks like her and Dazzle have grown attached." Mrs. Abrahams said, patting the mustang's neck.

Amy nodded, "They are today at least."

"When will Luna be ready to be rehomed?" Mr. Abrahams asked, watching as his stallion stared back at Luna.

"I'm not sure. We had just started to make progress with her when Ty passed. Now she's depressed because he's gone." Amy said quietly.

"Poor thing." Mrs. Abrahams said, looking at the mare sympathetically.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"When she's ready, could we take her in?" Mr. Abrahams asked, smiling at his wife as she sent him a big grin.

Amy smiled, "Of course! That would be wonderful!"

"It's settled then. When Luna is ready to go to a home, we're the home she's going to." Mr. Abrahams said, smiling as the mare whinnied to Dazzle and he responded.

Amy smiled, truely happy for the first time in days.

She helped the Abrahams load Dazzle up into their trailer and waved as they pulled away.

Amy turned and ran to Luna. She entered the mare's stall and threw her arms around her neck, making the mare look at her, as if to say, _"What has gotten into you?"_

"You have a home, Luna!" Amy said, feeling the tears tumble out of her eyes. "You're going to live with Dazzle and the Abrahams!"

She cried into the mare's neck, a mixture of happy and sad tears.

Luna was the last horse Ty had worked with, so it hurt to see her go. But, she was going to a good home and still had a long time til she would be fit to leave.

_'Ty, I know you had something to do with this. Thank you, I'm going to hate to see Luna go, but I know she's going to a wonderful home. Thank you so much, and thank you God!' _

* * *

**One more chapter to go!**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo-_

A week had come and gone since the Abrahams had decided to add Luna to their family. Everyday for that week, they had been at Heartland, working with her and getting her used to them.

Luna had even come to love Mr. Abrahams.

Luna was to leave the following morning.

Amy watched Luna grazing in the field.

She could just see Ty standing beside the gray mare, petting her coat and smiling.

"Ty." Amy whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

She had gotten so much better about her crying, but there were still moments when she just had to let her tears go.

This was one of those moments.

Amy smiled softly through her tears, "You did so much good with the horses, Ty. You were amazing." She just had a feeling that he could hear her.

"I wish you were still here with me, but I know that you're in a perfect place. You deserve it." Amy wiped the tears from her face.

"You'll never hurt again, be sad again, or anything like that. And for that I'm so glad." Amy whispered.

She looked as Luna approached her. She smiled at the mare and pet her neck.

"Ty helped you, didn't he girl?" She asked.

The mare bobbed her head.

"See, Ty? Luna knows that you helped her. You helped so many horses, and people. We miss you so much."

Amy sighed, clipping a lead to Luna's halter.

"Come on girl, time to go in. Supper's waiting." Amy opened the gate and lead Luna through, leading her to her stall.

_______

That night, Amy pulled the covers over her body and said her prayer.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

*Dream*

Amy smiled, in Ty's arms again.

"I'm so glad that you've come to terms." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. It's hard, but I know you're safe and happy." Amy said, smiling at him.

Ty smiled back, his emerald eyes shining.

"Yeah, and I'm your guardian angel now." He whispered.

Amy smiled, tears forming in her eyes, but these were not tears of grief.

Ty kissed her forehead.

"You're a wonderful guardian angel." Amy whispered and Ty smiled at her lovingly.

"I'll always be here for you, and I can visit you in your dreams." He said.

Amy smiled, "So, when I talk you you, you can hear me?"

Ty nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, and I love to hear your voice."

Amy smiled, "Then you'll hear from me alot."

Ty kissed her gently, "I would like nothing better."

Amy snuggled into his arms, not wanting to wake up.

She wanted to stay with Ty, her angel.

"I want to stay with you." Amy whispered.

"You know you can't. The horses need you, and so do many people." Ty whispered.

Amy nodded, "I know." She sighed.

Her eyes widened as something loud rang through her head.

Her alarm clock.

She looked up at Ty.

"Until tonight. Remember, I'm always with you." Ty whispered.

He kissed her gently.

*End Dream*

Amy glared at her alarm clock.

"Dumb clock." She muttered as she hit the snooze button.

She yawned widely and got up, going to take a shower.

__________

"Be a good girl now, okay Luna?" Amy whispered as she lead the mare to the Abrahams' trailer.

The mare bobbed her head and Amy smiled.

"Okay. Tell Dazzle I said 'hi'." Amy laughed and lead the horse into the trailer.

Mr. Abrahams shut the trailer gate and Amy pat Luna one last time.

"Bye girl, I'll see you later." Amy kissed the mare's muzzle and slipped out the side door.

"Well, that's everything." Amy said, smiling at the couple before her.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Mrs. Abrahams said and smiled at her.

Amy nodded, "No problem. Call us if you need any more horse help." She said.

The Abrahams climbed into their truck and Amy waved as they pulled off.

She walked back into the barn and sighed, going into the tack room. She smiled softly.

"She's gone, Ty. She's going to a new home." Amy whispered and smiled.

She could almost feel Ty kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Ty." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

She smiled, sure this time that she could feel Ty's presence.

Her guardian angel.

* * *

**FINISHED!!! ^-^ What cha think?**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


End file.
